


Getting To Know You

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Hugo and Freddie finally have the chance to get to know each other, thanks to Scorpius.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Sceasleycest](http://sceasleycest.livejournal.com) fest on livejournal.

“You want me to _what_?”

Hugo Weasley flinched as his cousin Fred’s voice went high-pitched on the last word. He had known that this suggestion wasn’t going to be popular, but he was determined.

“It’s not my fault, alright! There’s no room! If there were, believe me, I wouldn’t have chosen to spend my holidays with my boyfriend and _you_.”

Fred froze. “What’s wrong with me?”

“I’m sure whatever it is, it hasn’t been named.”

It took a few seconds for Fred to respond. He stood and stared at Hugo for long enough that he began to fidget. Hugo was just about to begin apologising when Fred grinned at him.

“Whatever ‘it’ is, _you_ probably caused it.”

Hugo grinned back as relief flooded through him. His relationship with his cousin Fred had always been… Well, he wouldn’t call it ‘strained’ so much as ‘almost non-existent’. Fred was his Uncle George’s son and, with Fred being a full eight years older than him, Hugo had never had anything in common with him. They listened to different music, they had had different friends growing up, even the way they were both raised was incredibly different. Their parents had relaxed a lot by the time Hugo had been born, but Fred had borne the brunt of Uncle George’s paranoia over the press and the crazies who had apparently followed Uncle Harry around. And now, due to the space limits in the Burrow, they were being forced together over the holidays.

“Alright.” Fred began wandering through the snow in the backyard of the Burrow, gesturing Hugo to follow him. “We’re going to be sharing my Dad’s old room over Christmas with your boyfriend?”

“That’s what Grandma Molly told me, yeah.”

“Your boyfriend who is a _Malfoy_?”

Hugo sighed. He knew that there were certain notions about Scorp and his family that the world still held. He also knew that there was basically nothing he could do to expel those notions. That fact didn’t prevent him from wanting to, though.

“He’s a nice guy, Fred. Those old ideas about his family are wrong. Or outdated, at least. Scorp…” He paused as a wide smile split his face. “Scorp is sweet, and smart, and completely harmless, I swear! He’s not like his father was when our parents were in school.”

“Tell me about him, then.” Fred paused at the end of the path they had been following and stared out over the expanse of white the backyard had been turned into. “And Hugo? It’s Fred _die_ , not just Fred. Dad… Well. Using my full name is just easier.”

He offered Hugo up a smile that held more than a little sadness to it before stepping off the path and into the snow. Hugo watched him for a few seconds, waiting for him to come back. The path he created through the snow was knee-deep on Hugo, and he knew it would seep through to his socks. Wet, cold socks on a day like that was not Hugo’s idea of fun. When Freddie turned back to him, hands spread wide in obvious question, Hugo shrugged.

“What?”

“Are you coming, or not?”

There was a clear challenge to Freddie’s voice. Hugo knew that he couldn’t turn him down, not if he ever wanted to earn any kind of respect from him. So, in he plunged. The snow soaked into his jeans immediately as he waded through it towards where Freddie stood waiting for him.

“So,” Freddie began as soon as Hugo caught up. “Tell me about this _amazing_ boyfriend of yours. If we’re to share a room for a week, I should probably get to know him a little first, right?”

Hugo opened his mouth, then shut it again with a snap. How was he supposed to know what to tell him? “Well, what do you want to know?”

“Let’s start with an easy one, huh?” Freddie chuckled as he glanced back to where Hugo was wading through the snow. “How old is he?”

“Twenty-five.” Hugo frowned, wondering why Scorp’s age was important.

“That’s three years older than you.”

Ah, so _that_ was why his age was important! Hugo shook his head.

“Yes, he _is_ older than me. _No_ , it isn’t a problem. It’s only three years.”

“You’ve been with him since you were seventeen, though, right?”

Hugo stopped. The snow had seeped all through his socks now and was probably ruining his shoes. He eyed Freddie with suspicion.

“Did my Mum put you up to this?”

The amused look Freddie turned on him gave Hugo the clue he needed to know that he had just asked an incredibly dumb question. Freddie stopped a few steps away from him and grinned.

“You’re a bit defensive about him.”

Hugo’s arms automatically crossed over his chest. _Of course_ he was defensive. No self-respecting Weasley would _ever_ date a Malfoy! Hugo had spent the past three Christmases at Malfoy Manor, as he and Scorp had been unsure about Scorp’s likely reception at the Burrow. Not only were there the younger generation who had been at school with Scorp and him, but they also had to take the older generations into account as well. Draco and Lucius Malfoy were the reason Scorp had such a bad reputation, Hugo knew, and for good reason. But…

“Scorpius is a _good guy_ , Freddie. I swear it! Just…” He sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair, dislodging a few fat flakes of snow that had settled there. “Maybe we can all go out tomorrow? The three of us, I mean. If you want to see that Scorp isn’t anything like the rest of his family, then the only way to do that is to actually meet him. You’ll see what I mean, I swear you will.”

Freddie stood and stared at him for a long time. There was an odd look in his eyes, but Hugo couldn’t quite place what it was. It looked almost as though Freddie was trying to get a read on him, the same way he had seen Uncle Harry watching people. There was something else there, though; something deeper.

Hugo shook his head. There was no use in overanalysing Freddie before he had even had a chance to introduce him to Scorp. He took the opportunity to study Freddie right back while he waited for a response. He stood a little shorter than Hugo, not having inherited Grandpa Arthur’s height. His dark skin stood out sharply against the white snow, as did his wild hair, which he wore in rows along his skull. He looked so much like his Mum that Hugo was surprised that he had inherited any Weasley features at all, but there they were: a cluster of faint freckles over the bridge of his nose. Hugo almost smiled at the resilience of the bloody things. It wasn’t Freddie’s looks that he was wondering about the most, though.

Having never really had much to do with Freddie, Hugo had no idea what he was truly like. Sure, he knew that Freddie, Teddy, and Victoire had hung out during school. They had their own little friend group that all still kept in touch, despite them having left school years before. That was the problem with having so many cousins spread across such a large age range, Hugo figured: some of them were going to be too old to want to have anything to do with the younger ones. He nearly jumped when Freddie nodded.

“Alright.”

That was all he said before turning and beginning to trudge through the snow again. Hugo frowned.

“That’s it?” he called after him.

“Not much more to say, really, is there?” Freddie seemed to be moving with much more purpose now, taking longer strides through the built-up snow. “You’ll owl me where to meet you?”

Hugo stopped and merely stared when he realised where they were heading. “Why are we going to the orchard? It’s too cold to play Quidditch.”

A burst of laughter caught his attention. The Quidditch pitch his grandparents had built was a little down the snow-covered path, and Hugo could see smoke from what looked to be a fire floating through the air. He turned his gaze to Freddie to see him watching him again, that same strange look in his eyes.

“We’re not playing, little cousin.” He grinned as someone shouted for him to _hurry up and get your arse in here_! “This is where I have to leave you, sadly. We’ll speak tomorrow, though?”

Hugo nodded numbly as the realisation hit that his cousins were having their own little Christmas get-together without him. Well, he reconsidered, his _older_ cousins were partying. He knew for a fact that the rest of his family who were close to his age would never do something like this without asking everyone. Shaking his head at Freddie, he turned back towards the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Something odd writhed in Freddie’s chest as he watched Hugo shake his head in clear disappointment, then turn and walk away from him. Hugo had always been the enigma in the family for Freddie. Being eight years Freddie’s junior, there had been nothing pulling them together other than the fact that they shared the same blood. That hadn’t stopped Freddie’s curiosity about Hugo from growing over the previous few years, however. He ran his eyes over Hugo’s retreating form, enjoying the squirmy, writhing sensation that ran through him as he did. It was a strange feeling, but it was far from unpleasant.

Having had so little to do with his younger cousins over the years, he really had no idea how to react to Hugo at all. He seemed so _serious_ in comparison to Teddy and James. Even to Lucy and Molly, Uncle Percy’s daughters, who were a bit closer to Hugo’s age than Freddie was. Hugo had never joined in with the pranks that Freddie and the others had played on each other; had never showed any interest in them. He had, instead, seemed to prefer to stay inside with his books. Freddie just didn’t understand him. And now…

He sighed. _Now_ Hugo had a boyfriend. The thing in his stomach writhed again. This boyfriend was a Malfoy; a family Freddie had always been warned against. He was unsure about how this Christmas was going to play out, but he knew he had to try. If Hugo said that this Scorpius was worth the effort, then he didn’t really have a choice. The sound of footsteps thudding behind him had Freddie spinning quickly.

“Frederick Gideon Weasley the second!”

Freddie grinned as he got a look of Teddy standing just outside the Quidditch pitch. Teddy swept into a ludicrous bow, his turquoise hair turning pitch black and frizzy in imitation of what Freddie’s hair usually would have looked like if he hadn’t given up and had it braided.

“Edward Remus Lupin,” Freddie responded with his own bow. “Jolly good to see you, old chap!”

Teddy’s grin matched his own as he came out of the bow. Stepping forward, Freddie forgot all about the writhing in his stomach as the smell of baking cookies invaded his nose.

“C’mon, Freddie. It’s fucking freezing out here!”

*~*

Hugo’s auburn hair was easily distinguishable above the crowd milling around outside the Leaky Cauldron. Unable to help it, Freddie broke into a wide grin when the crowd parted between them. It seemed that something else had caught Hugo’s attention, however. Or, Freddie thought as he followed Hugo’s gaze through the crowd, some _one_.

Scorpius Malfoy was the spitting image of his father. Average height, white-blond hair; skin so pale that he could nearly blend into the snow on the ground. The difference that was plain to Freddie, however, was the bright smile on his pointed features. Stopping to just watch as Hugo stepped forward, Freddie took a deep breath.

That smile transformed Scorpius from an icy, impenetrable statue to warm, and happy, and… He was beginning to get a tiny bit of an idea about why Hugo had insisted that they meet beforehand. The rumours about the Malfoy family were horrid, nasty things that told stories of corruption and cruelty. If the warmth that he could easily see on Scorpius’ face now was any indication, however, then the rumours had nothing to do with him. The breath he had taken whooshed out of him when Hugo swept Scorpius into a deep kiss, holding him close to his chest.

The writhing sensation in his chest and stomach that had begun the previous day returned full-force as he watched the two of them. Hugo, with his thick blue coat wrapped around them both, held Scorpius carefully, almost delicately. Scorpius, on the other hand, was enthusiastic. Wrapping his arms around Hugo’s shoulders, he stood on the very tips of his toes, pressing as close as he could manage. Just watching them, Freddie was struck by how _good_ they looked together.

He shook his head. That was not how he was supposed to be thinking of his cousin and said cousin’s boyfriend! Stepping forward, he tapped Hugo on the shoulder and cleared his throat. Hugo broke the kiss with an embarrassed cough.

“Freddie! I, um…” Hugo stepped away from Scorpius, a blush rising on his cheeks. “Sorry.”

Grinning, Freddie shook his head. “I’d ask how you are, little cousin, but I’d say that that question is a bit redundant.” The blush grew deeper on Hugo’s cheeks, causing Freddie’s grin to widen. Deciding to give Hugo a break, he turned to offer Scorpius his hand. “Freddie.”

“Scorpius. Everyone just calls me Scorp, though.”

Scorpius’ handshake was solid, which Freddie highly approved of. A hint of the bright smile that he had been gifting Hugo with tilted his lips, causing Freddie’s stomach to writhe again.

“Shall we?”

Freddie followed Scorpius and Hugo into the Leaky. Weaving through people and around tables, they made their way to the back of the room, to a corner that always seemed to be empty. Freddie slid into the opposite side of the booth to the two of them.

“What do you want? My shout.”

He glanced up to see Hugo watching him. The blush had receded, but he still did not fully meet Freddie’s eyes. Freddie grinned again.

“Thanks. I’ll have… Maybe a Firewhisky?”

Hugo nodded before turning to Scorpius.

“Me, too.”

“Right. A bottle for the table.”

Hugo bent to place a quick kiss on Scorpius’ lips before slipping out of the booth. Freddie found himself alone with Scorpius Malfoy mere minutes after meeting him; not a situation he had expected to find himself in. Silence stretched between them for a couple of minutes. Freddie glanced around every few seconds, taking in the familiar sights of the Leaky. Scorpius, for his part, seemed highly interested in a knot in the table. When Freddie’s eyes landed on Hugo still standing at the bar, he sighed.

“So…” he started, then trailed off.

“So.”

Freddie took a deep breath. “You two have been together for five years, right?”

“Ye… Well…” Scorpius trailed off, a small frown creasing his brow. “ _Technically_ , no, we haven’t. Hugo asked me out over and over again when he was seventeen and I kept turning him down. He was seventeen, for Merlin’s sake!”

Scorpius was rather animated when he spoke, rolling his eyes and waving his hands. In fact, he seemed to not be able to sit still. The movements he made fascinated Freddie, holding his attention as he spoke.

“I mean, usually a twenty-year-old would have no problem dating a seventeen-year-old, right? It’s only three years and he was legal age, but…”

“He was _seventeen_.”

“Yes, exactly!” Scorpius shot Freddie a grin, causing his stomach to writhe again. “Seventeen seems young. Eighteen I had no problem with, so if he’d only been born a few months earlier, then I would not have turned him down.”

Freddie nodded along, recalling sharply how big of an age gap there had always seemed to be between Hugo and himself. “What changed?”

Scorpius sighed. Leaning back into the corner of the booth, he rested an arm along the back of the headrest, his eyes fixed on Hugo across the room. The faraway look his eyes had taken on caused Freddie to unconsciously lean forward, not wanting to miss the answer.

“Absolutely nothing.”

Freddie blinked. “What?”

“Nothing.” Scorpius turned in the seat so he was facing Freddie full-on. “I eventually gave in. You know how persistent he can be.”

Freddie could feel embarrassment beginning to form in him, starting with his cheeks and moving down to join the writhing mass in his abdomen. He shifted in his seat, now unable to meet Scorpius’ eyes.

“Ah, well… No, I don’t; not really. Because there’s so much of an age gap between us, we never really hung out except for family gatherings.”

“Really?” He could hear the surprise in Scorpius’ voice. “When we first got together, Hugo never shut-up about how wonderful his older cousins were.”

Freddie had no idea what his insides were doing, but it felt good, for some reason. Leaning back against the seat behind him, he took a deep breath and met Scorpius’ eyes. He found no mocking there; no evidence that he was being teased.

“He did?”

“All the bloody time.” Scorpius rolled his eyes, causing Freddie to grin. “He told me all about what kinds of trouble my cousin Teddy used to get into with you and James and Victoire. He’s…” Scorpius leaned back in the seat again, his eyes drifting over towards the bar. “I think he’s rather proud to be related to you.”

Freddie followed Scorpius’ gaze, seeing Hugo finally leaning on the bar, making their order. “He’s always seemed stand-offish to me. He never wanted to join in when we were kids. Well, when I was a teenager and he was a kid, at least.”

“And then you were in your twenties and he was just going into Hogwarts and you got caught up with life.”

Freddie jerked his gaze away from where Hugo stood and back across the table. Scorpius was watching him with a strange look in his eyes. Again, it wasn’t mocking, but there was definitely a little more to it than what was on the surface. He offered up a tentative smile.

“Yeah. I went off to play Quidditch and Hugo just kind of…” He trailed off, unsure how to phrase it.

“Grew up without you?”

Freddie frowned as his chest twinged. He had been raised on how important family was, so to think that he had simply left his younger cousins when he had graduated hurt. He nodded nonetheless, knowing that Scorpius was correct.

“Yeah, I suppose he did.”

Leaning back in the seat again, he glanced across to the bar. Hugo was now weaving his way back through the tables, a bottle of Firewhisky and three glasses held in his hands. He had definitely matured in the three years since he had left school; his broad shoulders and five o’clock shadow proved that. So. It seemed that he had some catching up to do when it came to Hugo. He leant back in the seat when Hugo arrived back and placed a glass in front of him.

“How strong do you like it?”

“How strong can you make it?”

Hugo grinned, sending that strange sensation through Freddie again. He poured triple shots for all three of them before leaning over and pecking Scorpius on the lips again.

“What shall we drink to?”

Freddie licked his lips, the sight of Hugo being so familiar with someone causing his mind to race. Just how much had he missed, not really getting to know his little cousin, he wondered. Scorpius raised his glass across the table, shooting Freddie a warm smile.

“To new friends,” he stated clearly, before tilting his head back and downing the glass in one breath.

Freddie could feel his eyes widening. “New friends.”

He and Hugo drank at the same time. The Firewhisky burned down Freddie’s throat, causing him to let out a small cough as he placed the glass back down on the table. His eyes watered and he rubbed them, hearing Scorpius chuckle across the table from him. Hugo was leaning over to steal another kiss from Scorpius when Freddie stopped blinking. His stomach squirmed, but he ignored it, choosing instead to settle in and have his first real, proper discussion with Hugo.


	3. Chapter 3

“So… Freddie’s cute.”

Hugo froze. His hand hovered over his teacup on the coffee table beside him for a few seconds before he decided against picking it up.

“He is?”

“Ah, so we’re playing it like that, are we?”

Hugo could hear the laughter in Scorpius’ voice. “There’s no playing, Scorp.”

“Hu _go_ ,” Scorpius sighed as he took a seat next to Hugo on the floor, just in front of the fireplace. “You know you can’t fool me.”

“I’m not trying to.”

Ignoring the roll of Scorpius’ eyes, Hugo reached over so he could lace their fingers together. His head still ached a little from overindulging the night before at the bar. Scorpius, the bastard, seemed to never get hangovers. He indulged Hugo whenever he managed to accidentally get them, however, so Hugo gratefully accepted the fizzing drink Scorpius handed him.

“Headache potion?”

Scorpius nodded. “Mixed with something to settle your stomach.”

Hugo hummed as he downed the potion. “Have I told you how much I love you this morning?”

Scorpius chuckled softly. “Yes, but you could show me, if you really want.”

Not needing any other invitation, Hugo leant in to connect their lips. Scorp was soft and warm, as he always was. There was something playing at the back of Hugo’s mind, however.

_Does Scorp think I have a ‘thing’ for Freddie?_

Pressing closer, he hummed into Scorpius’ mouth. The kinds of things Scorp was capable of making him feel, he had never felt with anyone else before. He knew that Scorp must have picked up on something, though. So, the question remained: do _I have a ‘thing’ for Freddie_? Thinking back on the night before, Hugo tried to work it all out.

He’d definitely been embarrassed to be caught snogging the life out of Scorp when Freddie had showed up. But, _why_? Why should he be embarrassed about kissing his boyfriend? He definitely wasn’t ashamed of Scorp, and he had never felt the need to hide his orientation, so…

“Hugo?” There was a sigh in Scorp’s voice. “Remember me telling you that you think too much?”

“Sorry.” When Scorpius’ fingers tightened around his, Hugo smiled. “I’ll try to stop.”

Their second kiss was soft and tender. Scorp nibbled at the corner of Hugo’s mouth before moving on to suck gently on his bottom lip. Hugo let out a quiet sigh and opened his mouth just as the floo flared green.

“Hugo, I – oh, shit! Sorry!”

Hugo winced as Scorp bit his lip in surprise. Gingerly, he raised a finger and rubbed it along the spot, checking for blood.

“Freddie?”

Hugo widened his eyes and blinked as the pain in his lip began to subside. There was no blood, but it must have been a close thing. He glanced up to see Scorpius standing beside Freddie, a hand placed on his shoulder. Hugo’s stomach jolted, but he ignored it, putting it down to the hangover.

“I’m sorry. You guys said lunchtime, so I figured–”

“No, it’s fine.” Scorpius was smiling at Freddie as he guided him towards the kitchen of their flat. “Hugo woke up late. Hangover, you know…”

Hugo knew that Scorpius was giving him time to clear his head. The combination of the hangover and the kiss had left him a little muddled, not to mention the questions that were once again flying around his mind.

What was that little jolt when he had looked up to see Scorpius smiling at Freddie? He couldn’t be _jealous_ , could he? No, that made no sense. Scorpius had only met Freddie once, so there couldn’t be anything for him to be jealous of. He had also never once doubted Scorp’s loyalty to him, so…

“Hugo, stop thinking and get your arse out here!”

Shaking his head, he clambered to his feet and made his way into the kitchen. Their flat wasn’t huge, but it was large enough so that they could have a free-standing table in the middle of their kitchen in place of a separate dining table. He found Freddie seated on one side of the table, his hands wrapped around what appeared to be a mug of Scorp’s hot chocolate. Scorpius was standing by the counter, seemingly waiting for Hugo to make an appearance so he could pour their drinks.

“Come on, sit down.” Scorp pointed to the seat directly across from Freddie. “Have some chocolate.”

Hugo’s skin tingled strangely as he seated himself at the table. The feeling of awkwardness that he had been feeling the past two times he had interacted with Freddie had slowly dissolved the previous night, but he knew that that couldn’t be everything. Yes, they had grown up together – technically – but they didn’t actually _know_ each other. It seemed that Scorp was determined to change that, however.

“Here we are.” Scorp plonked a mug of hot chocolate down in front of Hugo before taking the seat at the end of the table. “So, Freddie, how’s your head?”

Freddie caught Hugo’s eyes before grinning. “Better than Hugo’s, apparently.” He chuckled softly when Hugo frowned. “Can’t handle your triple shot Firewhisky?”

Hugo pressed his lips together, trying to suppress a smile. “I can handle my liquor quite well, thank you.”

“It’s the aftermath he doesn’t do so well with.”

Hugo shot Scorpius a _look_. When they both began to laugh, he couldn’t help joining in, despite knowing that they really were laughing at him. The sensation sent warmth flowing through him.

“You know, that reminds me…”

Hugo settled back into the chair, listening to the story Freddie told. It was long and detailed, involving – or, rather, incriminating – Teddy, James and Victoire in Teddy’s last year at Hogwarts, with the giant squid that lived in the Black Lake. Apparently, it had been much easier to sneak alcohol onto school grounds when Freddie was in his fifth year than when Hugo had been in school.

They continued on talking as though they had all known each other their entire lives. Freddie was easy to get along with, Hugo found. The image he had carried of Freddie for so long seemed to be completely wrong, and Hugo was incredibly thankful for that. He was warm and funny, with a self-depreciating sense of humour that endeared him to Hugo faster than nearly anything else would have. Of course, the fact that he got along with Scorpius so well was a bonus that Hugo had been hoping for since he had discovered that they would be spending Christmas in the same room together.

“So, how’s the Ministry, Hugo?” Freddie asked as Scorp topped their mugs once again. “Your mum and Uncle Harry never seem to want to talk about it.”

Unable to help it, Hugo sighed, causing Scorpius to chuckle. “There’s a very good reason for that, you know.”

Freddie shrugged. “Mum and Dad aren’t any part of the Ministry; never have been. And since I chose flying over paper-pushing, I don’t see the inside of the place. So, tell me: what’s it like?”

It was strange, being the centre of both Freddie and Scorpius’ attention. Their gazes felt so intense as Hugo spoke, telling them about the political challenges that he had witnessed, both successful and not. He kept his eyes downcast as his skin prickled. Every time he paused, Scorp would top up his chocolate, shooting him warm glances and touching his shoulder. When he glanced up to Freddie, it was to see a look in his eye that he had never seen before. It was somewhere between longing and confusion, and it sent a shiver straight through Hugo.

By the time they had all finished lunch, Hugo was warm and sleepy. He leant back in the chair, one hand massaging his full belly, the other scrubbing over his eyes.

“Keeping you up, are we?”

The warm smile Freddie shot him caused Hugo’s insides to squirm pleasantly. He shook his head, smiling back.

“I think I could sleep for weeks, to be honest.”

Scorpius chuckled. “And leave me to face your family on Christmas alone?”

“You’ve got Freddie. He can introduce you around, I’m sure.”

The look that crossed Scorp’s face at those words sent more questions through Hugo’s mind, but he was much too comfortable at that point to give them the focus they required. Stretching, he let out a sigh.

“I think it may be time for me to get going.” Freddie halted Hugo and Scorpius’ protestations with a raised hand. “No, it’s fine. Hugo needs his beauty sleep.”

Standing, Hugo and Scorpius showed Freddie to the floo. Hugo smiled and leant back against Scorp when he wrapped his arms around Hugo’s waist.

“So…” Scorpius began, laughter in his voice. “Freddie’s definitely not cute. Not _at all_.”

He stood on his toes and placed a kiss just behind Hugo’s ear before unwrapping his arms and wandering back towards the kitchen, picking up empty hot chocolate mugs as he went. Hugo’s stomach flipped as the implications of the words hit him.


	4. Chapter 4

“You running off again?”

Freddie paused in his headlong rush to get to the fireplace. He was running a little later than he would have liked, having slept in that morning. He knew that Hugo and Scorp had told him to show up at their flat anywhere between twelve and three, so he _technically_ wasn’t late yet – it was only just past half past twelve – but his Mum had drummed it into his head that you do not show up late, no matter where you were going. And no one – _no one_ – questioned Angelina Weasley. Turning, he shot Teddy a grin.

“Yep.”

Standing in the doorway of their living room, Teddy raised an eyebrow. “To Hugo’s place?”

The hairs on Freddie’s neck stood on end. Reluctance to talk about Hugo and Scorp ran through him, causing him to bite down on his tongue.

“Yeah?”

The question occurred to him of why he was feeling reluctance to speak about Hugo and Scorp at all, but he ignored it. He had, in fact, been questioning a lot of things since the previous day, when he had had lunch at their flat. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ being the most prominent.

Hugo was his _cousin_! He had absolutely no right to be feeling anything even close to what he had been feeling for him over the past few days. But, the thing was, he knew that it was only going to get worse. This – _this_ is what came from having a fascination with a cousin he barely knew! As for Scorpius… Freddie sighed.

“Why?”

When Teddy pushed off the doorjamb and stepped into the room, Freddie nearly flinched. He and Teddy had always been close, being closer in age than any of the other boys in the family. Freddie lowered his eyes when Teddy tried to catch them, knowing he could read him easily.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with them recently.”

There was no judgement in Teddy’s voice, but guilt shot through Freddie anyway. Stepping away from the fireplace, he moved to sink down onto the lounge. This was the flat he and Teddy had purchased after Freddie had graduated. It had been their one _big_ investment. While everyone else had gone on holiday, or off to work with Uncle Charlie and his dragons in Romania, they had pooled their money and had gotten this cosy little flat. It was small, but warm and everything they had needed at the time. Of course, it was way too small for them now – what with Teddy and Victoire thinking of wanting kids and all – but Freddie loved it. And, considering he was away from home most of the time due to travelling with his team, the size of his flat didn’t really bother him. Snuggling down into the soft lounge, he took a deep breath, preparing to face an interrogation.

“Yeah, because we’re going to be sharing a room over Christmas at the Burrow. I wanted to get to know them a bit better before then, rather than trying to share a room with complete strangers.”

Teddy curled up on the end of the lounge, nodding his head slowly. “Alright, but, Freddie… Look, just be careful, okay?”

Freddie’s stomach lurched as it occurred to him that Teddy must have worked something out; that he somehow knew how Freddie felt. He swallowed down the panic beginning to rise in his throat.

“Careful about what?”

Teddy sighed. “You know Scorpius is my cousin, right?”

Freddie frowned, his hands clenching by his sides. “Yeah?”

“Well, my Grandma Andy told me stories about Scorpius’ Grandmother and what she was like when they were kids. If this Scorpius is anything like her, then–”

Unable to help himself, Freddie burst out in laughter. It was partially relief and partially fear, but it felt good anyway.

“Oi!” Now there was insult in Teddy’s voice but, unfortunately, it only made Freddie worse. “Oi, come on! I was serious!”

“Ahh, Ted,” Freddie gasped after a little while. He paused so he could gulp deep breaths of air, trying to get himself under control again. “If you knew just how wrong that is…”

He stopped again, panting and chuckling a bit at the same time. Teddy was staring at him with a mix of confusion and insult written on his face.

“Look mate, I appreciate the concern, really, but Scorp isn’t anything like the rumours about his family say he is.”

“‘Scorp’? C’mon, Freddie, really?”

“What? Would you want to be saying _Scorpius_ all the time? Just like Al gets _Al_ , he gets Scorp.” When Teddy merely shook his head, Freddie hauled himself to his feet. “He’s harmless, Ted, I swear.”

Teddy stood as well, concern still on his face. “I’m just looking out for you, mate.”

“I know, I know. But would someone like Hugo end up with someone who had any kind of evil tendencies? Do you really think Aunt Hermione would _let_ him?”

Teddy chuckled at that. Reaching forward, he clapped a hand down on Freddie’s shoulder.

“She’s scary as _fuck_ , mate. If Scorpius – or anyone else, for that matter – ever manages to hurt one of her kids, they’ll never been heard from again.”

Grinning, Freddie bid Teddy farewell. Grabbing a pinch of floo powder, he chucked it into the fire and gave Hugo and Scorp’s address. Warmth spread through him as he twisted through the different fireplaces, waiting for his exit. Despite only having been to Hugo and Scorpius’ flat once before, it had felt as though he was stepping from one cosy little flat into another. There had been a sensation of being welcomed that had surrounded him the second he had stepped into their living room, despite having interrupted what appeared to be a make-out session.

He tried to prevent a smile at the memory, not wanting ash in his mouth. Nerves tingled through him, either due to the encounter with Teddy, or because of the feelings he had been developing over the past few days, he didn’t know which. He took a deep breath when he reached his destination, stepped out… and froze.

Freddie’s heart thudded almost painfully against his chest at the sight that met him. Hugo lay sprawled on the lounge directly in front of him, his head resting back against the cushions. His eyes were closed, his mouth open and panting, and his cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink. Freddie’s eyes trailed down his body, taking in the unbuttoned shirt, one hand clenched in the blanket that lay scrunched beneath him, and… forgot how to breathe.

Scorpius was between Hugo’s wide-spread thighs, his head bobbing slowly. Hugo’s jeans were hooked around one foot, obviously having been kicked at before he had landed on the lounge. It was clear that neither of them had realised that they had been interrupted, but Freddie was completely incapable of moving from his spot. A deep moan kicked his body into action, although not in the way he wanted. His cock began to fill rapidly as he listened to Scorpius groaning when Hugo jerked his hips upwards.

“Scorp…”

Freddie’s mind screamed at him to _move_ , but it was impossible. His eyes fixed on the back of Scorp’s head, he drew in a ragged breath.

“Sc – huh? Freddie? _Fuck!_ ”

Hugo’s rough voice broke into Freddie’s lust-addled mind, yanking him out of the stupor the sight of the two of them had cast over him. Backing off as far as possible, he raised his hands.

“Hugo – I… I didn’t… Sorry, I – I…”

He seemed incapable of finishing a sentence as Scorp and Hugo scrambled before him. His heart was still thudding against his ribs, although he was absolutely certain that it was now as much due to the waves of lust crashing through him as it was shock. Closing his eyes, he took what he hoped was a steadying breath. When he opened his eyes, Hugo was stuffing himself back into his jeans and Scorp was wiping a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

Humiliation flooding through him, Freddie turned and grabbed some floo powder from the pot on the mantlepiece. Any feelings of this being a warm, cosy, and welcoming house had by now fled. He threw the powder into the fire and was about to step through when a hand prevented him.

“Wait!”


	5. Chapter 5

Pleasure warmed Hugo’s limbs as he laid his head back against the soft cushions of the lounge. He adjusted his position, pressing himself further into Scorpius’ mouth, and earning himself a muffled chuckle. They had been building up to this the entire morning, with Scorp teasing and touching him in just the right ways since breakfast. Hugo had always enjoyed the tension that went along with Scorp’s teasing words. One of his hands landed in Scorp’s soft hair, pressing him down a little more.

“ _Fuck_ , Scorp… Mmm, yeah…”

The hand slipped down to caress Scorp’s cheek, fluttering soft touches over his skin. Hugo huffed when Scorp hummed around him in response.

Spending a lazy morning building up to getting either a blowjob or sex was one of Hugo’s favourite pastimes when they could manage it. Not that their schedules aligned this well that often; the Christmas holidays had their bonuses, apparently. His hips jerked a little when Scorp sucked harder. Hugo’s free hand clenched in the blanket beneath him as the pressure began to build in the small of his back. Pleasure tingled down his spine, causing goosebumps to rise on his arms and legs. Spreading his legs a little further, he let out a soft groan. Light flashed before his closed eyes as Scorpius’ hand twisted on him.

“Scorp…”

The pressure was building up in him quickly; too quickly for his taste. His hips thrust up into Scorpius’ mouth, adding to the pleasure rushing through him. Scorp bobbed his head faster, clearly meaning to bring Hugo to orgasm. His stomach muscles clenching, Hugo opened his eyes, beginning to protest.

“Sc – huh?” Lust-fogged brown eyes met his from in front of the fire; eyes that were very familiar by that time. “Freddie? _Fuck!_ ”

Hugo shoved Scorpius off him, just barely managing to avoid being bitten. Scorp let out a sound of protest as he fell on his arse on the floor, but Hugo was much more focussed on covering himself up. He grabbed his jeans and yanked them up, wincing as the rough denim scraped against his sensitive skin.

“Hugo – I… I didn’t… Sorry, I – I…”

Hugo vaguely noted Scorpius standing in front of him, wiping a hand over his mouth. Finishing zipping his jeans, he went to stand as well, but Freddie was already leaving. He threw some floo powder into the fire, but was prevented from exiting by Scorpius’ hand landing on his arm.

“Wait! Freddie, wait.”

A deep blush covered the back of Freddie’s neck, clearly visible now only because he had his hair up in braids. Hugo’s breath stuttered in his chest when Freddie shook his head.

“No, no… I can’t do this… I’m sorry, I – I just can’t.” He twisted, trying to shake Scorpius off. “I’m _sorry_ for interrupting you, really, but you have to let me go.”

Hugo could clearly hear the humiliation in his voice. Pushing himself to his feet, he met Scorp’s eyes behind Freddie’s back. They hadn’t discussed this; not really. After Freddie had left the day before, Scorpius had spent the afternoon teasing Hugo over his so-called ‘crush’ on him, but beyond that, there had been nothing. When Scorp raised an eyebrow at him, however, Hugo knew exactly what he was asking. His eyes flicked between the two of them, anticipation and nerves causing his skin to tingle. When he nodded, Scorp grinned.

“Stay, Freddie.”

Hugo could see the tension in Freddie’s shoulders as he shook his head. “ _Don’t_. It’s not… I’m not… Just don’t. Let me go.”

When Scorp glanced at him, Hugo placed a hand gently on Freddie’s shoulder. The tension he could feel there was almost a physical being, and it caused Freddie to jump.

“He’s right, Freddie: you should stay.”

Hugo had no idea why it was him who was able to cause Freddie to stop struggling to get away, but he breathed a soft sigh when he subsided. He could feel his heart beating in his throat when Freddie’s shoulders sagged.

“I’m sorry.”

The words were whispered; desperate-sounding. Hugo met Scorpius’ eyes, allowing him to take the lead on this.

“It’s alright, Freddie… Hey…”

Scorp moved around, trying to get in front of Freddie. His hand slid from where it held Freddie’s arm to trace up and over Hugo’s fingers on Freddie’s shoulder. It caused them both to shudder.

“Hey, listen to me,” Scorpius continued, his voice low and soothing. “There’s nothing to apologise for.”

Taking his cue from Scorp, Hugo stepped closer, placing his free hand on Freddie’s hip. If it was possible for anyone else to hear the sound of Hugo’s heartbeat, then he was sure it would be right at that very moment. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. If they really were going to do this, then they would do it right. He put a little pressure on Freddie’s hip, drawing him backwards a step.

“I shouldn’t be here.”

Hugo’s stomach clenched at the misery he heard in Freddie’s voice. Meeting Scorp’s eyes over Freddie’s shoulder, he saw a question there. It wasn’t until Scorp licked his lips, though, that he realised what he was being asked. A combination of lust and… Was it fear? Jealousy? _Envy_? He didn’t know, but whatever it was, it crashed through him at the thought of Scorpius asking his permission to kiss Freddie. His heartbeat pounding in his ears, he gave a small nod.

“Yes, you should.”

Scorpius’ free hand moved up to cup Freddie’s face; Hugo felt the one on Freddie’s shoulder tighten. He watched, his breath catching in his chest. Scorp leant closer, his eyes locked with Freddie’s. Freddie let out a soft sound when those grey eyes dropped to his lips.

“You _should_ be here. With us.”

Hugo let out a noise that sounded desperate the second Scorp’s lips touched Freddie’s. it wasn’t much of a kiss, but Hugo could feel Freddie tense beneath his fingers. He automatically tightened his grip on Freddie’s hip, drawing him back far enough so his back was pressed up against him. Scorpius followed, their lips still connected gently. Hugo’s hand slid from Freddie’s hip around to rest on the lower part of his stomach.

“Stay with us, Freddie,” he whispered.

Hugo both heard and felt the deep groan Freddie gave in response. It fuelled the mess of emotions bubbling inside him; made him want to touch. The fingers on Freddie’s stomach twitched as Scorp pressed a little closer. Sliding them slowly, he found the gap between Freddie’s shirt and the waistband of his jeans and slipped his fingers inside. Freddie’s skin was hot against his fingertips, dragging a soft sound from him. He didn’t get to enjoy it long, though, as Freddie broke the kiss with a gasp. Pulling away, he staggered towards the lounge.

“Wait.”

Hugo caught Scorpius as he leant forward with a soft groan. He couldn’t help smiling as he felt Scorp’s hard cock pressing into his thigh.

“We’re related.”

That caught Hugo’s attention. Sliding a hand down to the base of Scorp’s spine, he turned to where Freddie stood, one hand placed on the lower part of his stomach where Hugo’s fingers had been tracing. His cheeks were still flushed, although Hugo knew that that had to be arousal now, rather than embarrassment. Raising his free hand in a placating gesture, he nodded slowly.

“I know.”

“I shouldn’t… _We_ shouldn’t…” Freddie shook his head, frustration clear on his face. “We’re _related_ , Hugo.”

Hugo had to bite his lip when Freddie reached down to adjust his erection in his jeans. Lust still crashed through him in waves, seemingly fuelled by even the sight of Freddie breathing. Closing his eyes, he took a series of deep, steady breaths, trying to force his mind to clear a little.

“I know, I know. This… This is wrong. On so many levels. We _shouldn’t_ be thinking anything like this…”

He halted, not wanting to try to give an excuse, but also not wanting to give Freddie a reason to leave. When Scorpius shifted beside him, he glanced down.

“Neither of you are related to _me_.”

Despite their situation, Hugo couldn’t help letting out a laugh. Trust Scorp to be able to break through the tension that had been building. He removed the hand on Scorp’s back, allowing him to step forward in between Freddie and himself. Hugo watched as something flickered through Freddie’s eyes.

“What are you trying to say?”

Hugo glanced down to meet Scorp’s eyes, curious as to how he would answer the question. No, they hadn’t discussed this beforehand, but it was clear what they both wanted. There was a question in Scorp’s grey eyes. He licked his lips again, his fingers twitching towards Hugo. Without thinking, Hugo reached for him, drawing him close. When their lips connected, it was soft; searching. Scorp’s fingers curled into the beltloops of Hugo’s jeans, dragging them together.

“I love you.”

The words were so quiet, Hugo thought he may have imagined them. He blinked his eyes open as Scorp drew away from him.

“You want me.” This time, Scorpius was addressing Freddie, his voice strong and confident as he stepped up in front of him. When Freddie’s eyes flicked over to Hugo, Scorp chuckled. “Oh, it’s clear that you want him as well, but you’re hesitating. I’m giving you an alternative, though.”

That seemed to catch Freddie’s attention. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips as he met Scorpius’ eyes.

“What?”

“A blowjob.”

Hugo nearly snorted in shock. His eyes flicked back and forth between Scorpius and Freddie, trying to judge just what was about to happen. While Scorp stood still, determination squaring his shoulders, Freddie appeared unsure; maybe even nervous. When nothing happened after a few seconds, Scorpius shrugged.

“Or, of course, you could leave. Or stay. Either way doesn’t bother me. If you stay, though, you’ll have to watch, because you _did_ kind of interrupt something here.”

Hugo’s eyes widened. For some reason, the idea of being watched seemed to appeal greatly to him, triggering a deep blush on his cheeks. He ducked his head just as Scorp turned back to him.

“C’mon, Hugh, we’ve got something to finish here…”

Scorp’s voice was low, causing Hugo’s cock to twitch in his jeans. With the pressure the denim was creating on him, it felt like he had been hard and aching for _hours_. When Scorp reached out to pull him into a rough kiss, he groaned. Something in the back of his mind told him that this was just for show – to try to convince Freddie to stay – but he would be damned if he wasn’t going to allow himself to enjoy it. Placing his hands on Scorpius’ back, he pulled him to his chest, moulding their bodies together. The sensation of having Scorp’s hard cock rubbing against him sent his mind spinning as Scorp forced his tongue in between his teeth.

“Alright, _alright_!”

Hugo chuckled into the kiss. When Scorp pulled back, he could see laughter in his eyes as well.

“You… _you’ll_ …?”

Hugo knew the question – if that was what you could call it – was directed at him. Glancing between the two of them, he nodded slowly. Meeting Scorp’s eyes, he smiled.

“I trust him.” He moved his gaze to Freddie. “And you.”

That simple statement seemed to kick things into gear. Scorpius stepped away from him again to stand in front of Freddie. He clearly wanted to control everything, from what happened, to their pace. Hugo found himself more than willing to allow him as well, once he saw the desire darkening Freddie’s eyes as he watched him.

Scorpius placed a hand in the middle of Freddie’s chest and pushed him down onto the lounge behind him. Lying exactly where Hugo had been a few minutes before, Freddie spread his legs and licked his lips, clearly more than eager now that he had made his decision. The large bulge in the front of his jeans sent lust shooting through Hugo, but he held back, merely watching as Scorp knelt in front of Freddie, his hands running up his thighs. It didn’t take long for Scorp to get Freddie’s jeans down around his ankles, then kicked off.

“Hugo?”

He jumped. “What?”

Scorp’s eyes were dilated black with lust as he glanced over his shoulder from between Freddie’s thighs. “Fuck me.”

This drew duel groans from Hugo and Freddie. Scorp’s responding chuckle was nearly drowned out by a second groan from Freddie when he took him into his mouth. Not wanting to miss out, Hugo Vanished Scorpius’ clothing, leaving him completely naked on the living room floor. He shed his own jeans as quickly as he could.

“Ohh… Ohh, _Christ_ ,” Freddie moaned.

Hugo knelt down behind Scorpius, running his hands over his arse cheeks. He kneaded his thumbs closer to his crack before muttering the preparation charms.

“He’s a _brilliant_ little cocksucker,” Hugo stated as he pushed slowly in. “Aren’t you, Scorp?”

His eyes closed as Scorp let out a muffled sound. The familiar heat and pressure that surrounded him as he entered Scorpius cleared everything else from his mind. Hugo took a couple of seconds to adjust before pulling out and tentatively thrusting back in. He felt a jerk that caused his eyes to re-open.

“I’m not a fucking china doll, Hugh: _fuck me_.”

The flash of heat through Scorpius’ eyes as he glared over his shoulder had Hugo smiling. Pulling out again, he thrust in properly. This time, Scorp let out a moan that was echoed by Freddie.

They quickly fell into a rhythm: Hugo thrusting into Scorpius, shoving him forward and onto Freddie, who held Scorpius’ head in his hands, his fingers tangled in his soft hair. Hugo tried to keep his eyes open, watching the different emotions crossing Freddie’s face, but it soon proved too much. Thrusting in, he held his breath, trying to force himself to not be as worked up as he already was. His fingers gripped Scorp’s hips, digging in tightly.

“Fuck, Sc – Scorp, that’s… that’s…”

Hugo cold hear the strain in Freddie’s voice. It pushed him onwards, sending almost painful jolts of need through him.

“Scorp,” he managed to get out as he felt his muscles clenching and his balls drawing up. “I – I…”

Scorpius pushed back on him, clenching around him at the same time. Bending over Scorp’s back, Hugo let out a desperate moan as his orgasm hit. His entire body spasmed as he came, shooting his release deep inside Scorpius. A hand landed in his hair, tugging and clenching tightly. He managed to keep his wits about him long enough to wait until he heard Freddie’s release.

“Oh, I – I can’t… Have to–”

He cut himself off with a strangled sound. Hugo felt Scorp moving beneath him a minute or so later. Sliding to the floor, he smiled when Scorp landed on him, his hips thrusting against Hugo’s thigh.

“Got you, Scorp… Hold on…”

Wrapping his hand around Scorp’s straining cock, he stroked and tugged. Scorp thrust into his hand, making little mewling sounds. When he found his release, it was with a high-pitched whine into Hugo’s collarbone. Hugo stroked him through it, holding him close.

“That’s it, Scorp… That’s it…”

They collapsed onto the floor together, panting. Hugo was nearly asleep with Scorp on top of him when a movement jerked him out of his stupor. Freddie stood above them, pulling his jeans up.

“Whatchya doin’?” he mumbled, his mouth and brain clearly not yet connected after his orgasm.

“Goin’ home,” Freddie muttered back, not meeting his eyes.

A jolt of panic made Hugo’s stomach clench. Wrapping his arms around Scorpius – who was sound asleep by that time – he rolled him carefully, not wanting to wake him.

“Wait.”

“You two tell me to wait a lot.”

“Well, if you wouldn’t insist on leaving, then I would stop, wouldn’t I?” When Freddie glared at him, Hugo sighed. “Come on.”

He turned and marched out of the room, more hoping that Freddie would follow him than knowing he would. The kitchen was cooler than the living room, a fact that occurred to Hugo as soon as he entered: he was still stark naked. Stomping over to the stove, he placed the kettle on to boil, knowing that it would warm the room a little.

“Why would you want me to stay?”

Hugo hadn’t thought far enough ahead to be able to answer that question straight away. Turning, he rested his hips back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. Freddie stood in the doorway, his gaze fixed on the floor.

“ _Accio_ jeans,” Freddie muttered, flicking his wand by his side. When Hugo’s jeans came flying to his hand, he threw them over to him. “Put them on.”

Hugo’s lips twisted, unsure whether Freddie wanted him covered up for his own modesty or for other, much more fascinating reasons. He obeyed anyway, not wanting to put him off-side.

“Look,” he began when he was covered up again. “I know where you’re coming from with this whole thing. I do. There’s… There _is_ something there, though, right? I’m not imagining it?”

Leaning back against the counter again, Hugo watched Freddie. He had raised his eyes from the floor, but still was not looking at him. Questions began to fly through Hugo’s mind.

_Am I imagining it? Did we just force him into something he didn’t want? Should we have let him leave?_

“Freddie?”

Hugo hated that his voice was soft; hesitant. There was nothing he could do about it, though. His nerves jumped when Freddie shifted.

“You’re not imagining it.” Hugo nearly sighed in relief, but Freddie continued. “We can’t, though… Can we?”

Conflict was clear both on his face and in his voice. Hugo shrugged.

“I – The _fuck_?”

He ducked as a small, bouncing firework shot over his head. His hands automatically went to cover his eyes as sparks flew around the room. He could hear Freddie swearing a blue streak, but he was more focussed on keeping himself safe. The shriek of the fireworks was deafening, but he didn’t cover his ears. The risk to his eyes was greater, he figured.

“Sorry, sorry,” Freddie muttered a few seconds later when the sparks began to subside. “My magic goes a bit haywire when I’m nervous.”

He tossed the still-sparking wand onto the kitchen table and crossed his arms. Hugo came out of the crouch he had ducked into when the wand had gone off, eyeing it suspiciously.

“It only does that when you’re nervous?”

Freddie shrugged, his arms still crossed over his chest. “Yeah. Always has. Why?”

There was a bit of hostility to his voice now, cautioning Hugo to tread carefully. Straightening, he turned his attention fully to Freddie.

“What are you nervous about?”

This seemed to stump him. Shifting his weight, he glanced over to meet Hugo’s eyes.

“I…” Freddie blinked a few times, a small frown creasing his forehead. Eventually, he let out a small sigh. “I don’t want to go. I wanted you to stop me. But… _Hugo_.”

He nodded. “There’s things we have to talk about and work out, I know. This is going to be… complicated.” He smiled when Freddie let out a huff of breath. “Are you willing to try, though?”

Instead of responding verbally, Freddie stepped close to him. Hugo could see the nerves he spoke of in his jerky movements; in the flickering of his eyes. He held his breath as Freddie leant in. The kiss was hesitant, more a brush of their lips than anything else. Still, it sent a jolt through Hugo that he had never felt with anyone other than Scorpius before. His hands clenched by his sides with the effort it took to prevent himself from grabbing Freddie and kissing him properly.

“I’m willing if you are.”

Pleasure shot through Hugo when Freddie pulled back. He licked his lips, tasting both Scorp’s familiar flavour as well as something new; something exciting. A shiver ran down his spine as he nodded.

“Yeah… yeah, definitely.”

A small movement from the doorway caught his attention. Scorpius grinned at him from the hallway, watching them both with warmth in his eyes. Hugo flexed his shoulders as he returned the grin. Reaching out, he grasped Freddie’s hand and drew him close, determined that this time, he would kiss him properly.


End file.
